The overall objective of this project is to develop inhibitors of cholesterol biosynthesis which inhibit the enzyme beta-hydroxy-beta- methylglutaryl CoA reductase. This will be achieved by the synthesis and biochemical evaluation (in vitro and in vivo) of substrate analogs (inhibitors).